<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you have always known by joshllyman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956778">you have always known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman'>joshllyman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he is a star, bright, shining, streaking through the sky<br/>a god, powerful, mighty, imperfect<br/>avert your eyes, don’t look too close <br/>that boy will burn you up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sportsfest 2020 fills [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you have always known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>you have always known it was never going to last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he is a star, bright, shining, streaking through the sky</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a god, powerful, mighty, imperfect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>avert your eyes, don’t look too close </span>
</p><p>
  <span>that boy will burn you up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you are inconsequential</span>
</p><p>
  <span>a piece of space dust lucky enough to pass through his orbit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>an unholy and unworthy spectator </span>
</p><p>
  <span>to the grandeur of his splendor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you offer nothing because you have nothing to offer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you offer yourself because it’s all you have to give</span>
</p><p>
  <span>take these hands, you pray, this simple sacrifice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he holds you like you are something worth holding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you tally the minutes, the hours, the days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you know he will not stay forever</span>
</p><p>
  <span>there are thousands of worshippers ready and waiting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>to praise him on their knees</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>in the early mornings he whispers to you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>so strange, the words that tumble from his mouth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he wraps you tightly in his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and he tells you “you are loved”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you watch him as he sleeps</span>
</p><p>
  <span>he has always looked so beautiful in the moonlight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but you are not meant to witness his brilliance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>you leave behind only your heart, clutched in his hands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>you have always known it was never going to last.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>